I Only Know Him In the Dark
by Baka Chan is pohbear
Summary: Sakura and Naruto engage in an infectious and addictive relationship and it slowly breaks both of them. One-shot


**I Only Know Him In The Dark**

**I do not own naruto...simply put.**

_This ain't the first or last time, We'll meet up this late at night._

She watched as Hinata left her mission. The young handsome hokage bid her farewell with a smile upon his well detailed face. But the smile was replaced with a smirk as he looked at Sakura. Sakura waited for Naruto within the shadows of his room. Dressed in a black lace bra and panty, Sakura panted while sweat ran down her body. A cherry blossom scent filled the air and bathe the room with all its glory. A light flickered from the mahogany dresser not to far from the bed. A lone scented candle casted most shadows away from the room but like in a church some shadows remain. Darkness and light clashed gently against Sakura who laid in the bed paitiently awaitng her light, her star, her sun. The door opened, Sakura looked up and saw him. His oceanic blue eyes stared at her, overflowing with lust, passion, and the donminate emotion...Love.

_To let our fates intertwine, Casually I'd rather be detached from all traged, This don't need to be defined._

Soft moans sounded through room, lust filled the air, two hot sweaty bodies moved in a inconsistent rhythm on the large queen sized bed. They moved slow some moments and then fast the others. Sakura gripped the bed sheets, in pleasure, pain and something else...regret. Naruto stared at Sakura's emerald eyes and saw flashes of emotions but he didn't care...he was...he was with his Sakura chan, his darkness, his night, his moon. Naruto thrusted deeper into Sakura as he climaxed. Tears came from Sakura's eyes because she loved this man with all of her heart, her soul, her entire being, but knew she also knew he was forbidden.

_And I know that it's wrong...I do, I do...Baby keep holding on...I do, I do...Yeah, I know that it's wrong...I do...When the sun comes up I'll be gone._

Sakura looked next to her and stared silently at the window. She always does...its like a time loop. She awaits the moment when the sun will begin to rise. A body shifted next to her...she turned around and looked at Naruto, who smiled peacefully in his sleep. Sakura's hand brushed his face gently as she looked at him sadly. She began to stare at ceiling...its like she is stuck in limbo. Whats real keeps shifiting...trapped inside her own shell. Afraid to hold on...afraid to let go. Her mind says move on but...her heart says stay. When Naruto woke up he stared sadly at the spot next to him. She was gone, his darkness, his night, his moon. Naruto frowned and looked at the window...the sun was up.

_Try to stay desensitized, Keep my feelings out of mind...My body won't be denied._

Hinata was gone once again. She had a mission with her teammates to the village hidden in the sand. When she leave...I go in. Naruto laid in the bed silently watching Sakura with lust filled eyes. His eyes roamed to each and every part of her body. Sakura walked towards Naruto, swaying her hips side to side as if dancing to a snsual type of music. 5 inch Black heels clicked on the floor as Sakura only in a pink laced panty climbed the bed moving silently like a snake towards Naruto. Sakura gripped Naruto's Orange boxer adorned with hearts and began to stroke him gently. Naruto grunted lightly as he watch the most beautiful woman in the world stroked his member. He knew that even in five lifetimes her body would always be his because to him it was the most beautiful thing to him. Naruto gently masssaged Sakura's breast as if kneading bread. Pink nipples peeked at him from between his fingers and he couldn't help but want to suck them. Sakura stared at Naruto and saw him lick his lips...she smirked slightly because she knew her body won't be denied.

_Never took this road before...Love was always at the core...Of anyone I've been with before_

Creaks and muffled sounds could be heard from the destined bedroom. Naruto wanted rough tonight and he knew she wanted it too. Naruto thrusted deeper and faster into Sakura as he covered her mouth with his free hand. He wanted so badly to hear her cries of pleasure of pain but...he also wanted hear her call his name. Sakura felt like she was in heaven, Naruto's very large member pulsated, and thrusted deeper within her. The bed was soaked with sweat and something else...their love. Sakura knew her mother taught her better...but she wondered if the road she took was the right one. Sometimes it felt so right and at times so wrong. She knew he was married to the hyuga heiress...Hinata was the beautiful flower that bloomed in the light...while she was the roots that hide in the dark. Naruto and Sakura climaxed together while hugging each other and the first fell in to a deep sleep while the latter stared at the ceiling.

_And I know that it's wrong...I do, I do...Baby keep holding on...I do, I do...Yeah, I know that it's wrong...I do...When the sun comes up I'll be gone._

Sakura couldn't sleep so she silently played with Naruto's blonde locks. How could she sleep...knowing what she was doing was wrong. It was so perfect yet imperfect but yet she wanted to hold on to that little bit of hope. Sakura knew her life was filled with regrets...so many that she couldn't count but this...this right here...she didn't even know if to regret it or not. Guilt plagued her mind but happiness plagued her heart. She looked towards the wiindow and knew it was time to leave. That window haunted her...and it haunted her to the very core because she knew she had to leave. Sakura gathered her things, and silently moved through the shadows, her element, her curse and left the room. Sunlight shined through the window and bathe Naruto's form hilighting him in the most exoctic way. He wasn't sleeping but he felt the heat on his body...he felt the suns rays and frowned...he knew she was gone.

_Shadows across your face, Your lips a familiar taste...Stay focused, I try...Can't get this out of my mind_

Sakura sat on top of Naruto in the bed. He kissed her so passionately and roughly she couldn't help but smile at the familar taste. Shadows lashed across his face as the candle flickered widly and she thought it didn't suit him because he was the sun and she the moon. It was like and indoor eclipse but while a eclipse only comes a few times this special eclipse happens almost every night. She tried to stay focused but she couldn't...all she couldv'e think about while riding Naruto was what could have been. Sakura rided Naruto roughly and in between he would thrust his hips upwards inside of her to create the perfect rhythm. Naruto sucked on Sakura's breast like a newborn baby but unlike a baby, he did it without care because the only thoughts running through his mind at the moment was Sakura. Yes, he loved her very much but tonight could be their last night together and he want it to be ingrained in his mind. Sakura didn't mind the roughness because she was sure her thoughts were like Naruto's own. However, something else was on her mind...

_I want more than what this is...Whatever we're calling this...The truth just breaks my heart_

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other right after the of supreme pleasure. Naruto saw Sakura's eyes pleading to him, telling him things that he wanted so bad but he couldn't do that to Hinata. He knew Sakura wanted more out of this infectious and addictive relationship but he couldn't just give it to her. Only if he realized Sakura's feelings a bit earlier he could have been with her enjoying this moment to the fullest. But he settled...settled for one sided love and pretneded to return it. Sakura saw the silent rejection...tears silently poured from her eyes. She tried to deny it...she hoped...she knew was hanging at was he edge. Her mind was holding her down, she questioned whats this about...she wasn't feeling like herself. With that rejection her broken hearts says move on...she is ready to run but she is waiting for courage, the courage to move on. Sakura put on her clothes and grabbed the door knob. She knew he was staring at her...she wondered how long this would go on...she wanted to hold on but she also wanted to let go. Sakura sadly smiled and left the room. He was the sun...she was the moon...but she knew now...she only knew him in the dark.

_I only know him in the dark_

* * *

__I feel very proud of this outcome. this is a new story one shot I wrote and I hope you love it as I do.

This songs is a vary special song and I loved it...I was in this same situation with a girl only problem I was the moon and she the sun.

NaruSaku is my fav pairing and I heard this song and wanted to do it for them.

Song is by JOJO"In the Dark

Please review and favorite and if you do I would gladly appreciate it.

thank you and enjoy.


End file.
